Damn Sharingan
by acid-veins
Summary: All I wanted to do was relax and eat some ramen and watch some anime on a Saturday afternoon but nope. Apparently the gods have another plan for me. Which would be waking up with a poisoned rail wrapped around me. OC/Self-Insert thing. Itachi X OC strong language
1. Oops

I sighed curling in on myself as I sunk deeper into my couch cushion a steaming bowl of ramen in my hands as I stared at the TV in front of me as older shippuden Sasuke flashed on the screen. I sighed as I took a slurp of ramen and I turned my head to the window watching the grey skies as the wind blew, strange the weather was supposed to be sunny and clear outside today. It was clear a couple of hours ago. Eh. Weird weather happens all the time here though. I sighed as I watched the final battle between Sasuke and Itachi on the TV screen and I made a face at it. This was my least favorite thing in the entire series besides Sasori's death as Sasori and Itachi where my favorites. It could have been so much easier if Itachi told him what happened but nooooo he couldn't do that. I watched as Itachi explained Madara and I glared at him as he provoked Sasuke. He knew he was sick and dying and that it would be his illness that killed him in the end not necessary Sasuke. I blinked sighing slurping more ramen watching the depressing scene dance across the screen. I scrunched my nose as Itachi's mangekyou sharingan flashed on the screen and I smiled taking another slurp of ramen. Despite what other people thought I found all the dojutsu actually very pretty. It interested me that all of them are the same but everyone's mangekyou takes on a different shape. I looked back up at the screen to find it frozen on Itachi's mangekyou sharingan and as oddly as it sounds I found that I couldn't look away from it. I twitched as a wave of dizziness washed over me clouding my brain and I closed my eyes rubbing my temples. I opened them to once again see Itachi's mangekyou sharingan and I huffed glaring at the screen.

Fine TV.

Be like that.

It's not like I need you or anything.

I took the last slurp of ramen and I sighed setting the bowl on the small coffee table in front of me and I fell to the side now using my backpack as a pillow as I once again curled in on myself. I'll attempt to fix the TV once I wake up from my nap. This dizziness is getting worse, and so with that I closed my eyes clutching my backpack falling into the black dreamless abyss of sleep.

"What should we do with her un?"

"She's probably dead."

"But she's in the middle of the road yeah! We just can't leave a dead body here!"

Why do those voices sound familiar? Wait. Dead body? What? I groaned slightly not moving. Damn I'm stiff. I guess that's what I get for sleeping on the couch. I moved to stretch my limbs and crack my joints and I gasped as my dull green eyes snapped open as a white hot searing pain shot through my side.

"Hm? She's awake un." A males voice sounded and my eyes frantically darted around trying to find the speaker. If my side is that messed up I dare not try to move my neck just in case. Wait… I looked around more as my breathing started to speed up and I flinched in pain causing more pain from my movements. This wasn't my small apartment. I had fallen asleep on my couch. What? I tried to steady my breathing as they were coming out in ragged short breathes a look of pain contorted on my face. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps coming towards me and my breathing became more ragged and my eyes darted around once again. I watched as two completely different figures came into view and a look of confusion passed over my features.

Akatsuki cloaks.

Holy shit.

No.

I stared as their faces came into view to see to see Deidara and Hiruko and my eyes widened.

"D-deid-dara….S-sasori." I mumbled quietly in confusion and my eyes widened. Shit why did I speak outloud? I gasped biting my lip as the pain in my side intensified greatly and I was pulled in the air. Hiruko's tail….Shit it has poison on it.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked through Hiruko and I stared at the puppet in the eyes my eyes half lidded. He won't kill me without knowing how I know who he is while he's in Hiruko. I smirked. This could work for me.

"A girl." I answered and I flinched and bit my lip again as his grip on me tightened and I looked down and felt my eye twitch. It looked like if I had to guess one of my ribs where sticking out of my side. That's pretty. Now don't get me wrong this hurts like a bitch and I really wanna just cry and scream and roll on the ground till I pass out or die, and my pain tolerance is higher than allot of people also. But I'm here in front of S-ranked criminals here. Like hell I'm doing that now.

"How do you know who I am?" Sasori seethed and I raised an eyebrow at the puppet. Sasori is losing his cool. I don't think this is good.

"Hmm. Lucky guess?" I beamed somewhat sarcastically at the puppet man. And I immediately regretted it as his grip tightened more and I gasped hearing some cracks making me flinch. I'm so screwed.

"Hey! How did you know who me and Sasori-Danna was yeah?" Deidara shouted and I looked at him lazily a grin on my face despite the pain racking though my body.

"Ne, Dei-kun I know all about you and Sasori-kun. I probably know more about your organization than you do." I called to him barley raising my voice before I looked back to Sasori.

"I suggest you don't kill me. I know almost every single fact about you and blondie back there and everyone back at base. Besides…" I trailed off an almost bored look crossing it'\s way onto my face looking at the puppet back in its eyes a grin making its way onto my face. This should save me for now.

"I know how each and every one of you die Akasuna no Sasori."

**A/N: You know what this meeeaaaannnnssss~ More Naruto of course! Well. More like Akatsuki. Anyways. I've kinda been wanting to do this for a while as much as an Akatsuki kittens but I decided on this instead. Please review and tell me how you like it so far yeah? Future chapters will be longer but it's 3:19 in the morning and I'd wish to go to sleep so yea. Goodnight my readers~**


	2. What

_**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while….I just haven't had much of a writing mojo going on lately. The main concerns I've noticed in the reviews for this is quick paced sudden cliché romances that are completely OOC and I'm here to tell you that that shall not be happening! Itachi may seem like a hard ass but he's really like a teddy bear deep down inside. Like come on guys you know it's true, it's just gonna take a lot of oomph I mean A LOT OF ANNOYING BUT YOU LOVE IT OOMPH. ALSO another concern, I noticed was about a SI/OC for this story, this is a SI as the OC is based off of myself and personality and such but she won't just be a complete useless human, she most defiantly is going to fit into cannon quite nicely if I do say so myself so no worries there c: Updates on any of my stories may be delayed (I haven't updated anything really recently except for a teen wolf story I started) more than normal now because I've started my Junior year in high school and I really need to get my shit together this year. Enjoy guys~**_

Sasori made no noise or movement to acknowledge what I had just told them and Deidara had a look on his face that seemed to be a cross between shock and disbelief. It seems like I had bought myself more time now. As the two seemed to be shocked silent, well Deidara was at least.

"What are you?" Sasori asked as Hiruko's tail extended outwards more so it was in front of the puppets face. I was almost positive Sasori was narrowing his eyes at me. What? Couldn't he tell I was a regular human, a villager citizen to them? I made a face of confusion as I replied.

"What do you mean? It's quite obvious that I'm a village citizen." I scoffed unable to fold my arms flinching slightly at my side. With those ribs sticking out of me it's incredible that they didn't puncture my lung or anything vital. Deidara started laughing after I made my statement of being a villager.

"You have cat ears and a tail un! And your chakra is just pulsing like mad yeah! Next time you try to lie at least make it somewhat believable un." Deidara called up to me from the ground and my face was set in bewilderment.

What.

I tried to turn my head and move so I could see what he was talking about. I certainly did not have a tail and/or cat ears! How could I have chakra though, I'm not even from this world! I cringed in pain as I tried to twist my body so I could get a look at my backside. Having my ribs broken the way they were and Hiruko's tail holding me in the air made it quite difficult. While I twisted I noticed the grassy forest that surrounded us and the glanced around to see trees and shrubs. Were we near Konoha? I glanced around and my eyes caught something out of color from the green lush forest and I noticed a medium sized crimson splotch in the grass with a black back pack, a maroon button coat, and a cream scarf. My eyes widened as I recognized the clothing and backpack as my own.

What.

Oh yea. I just got home from school, I had made a bowl of ramen when I got home and sat on the couch watching Naruto. I had fallen asleep, that's right, this is just a dream! I chuckled as I twisted my body more causing cracking and popping sounds to be heard and Hiruko's tail to press more into me. Sure it hurt like hell but hey, I was only dreaming right? It won't cause anything really damaging. I had finally twisted just enough to look behind me and sure as hell a black thin cat tail was swaying behind me.

Oh.

I chuckled again as I twisted back to facing Hiruko and I glanced at Deidara my eyes half lidded.

"Neh Dei-kun I guess you're right, I do have a cat tail. It's quite obvious as to what I am then isn't it Sasori-kun?" I asked tilting my head to the side and staring at the puppet in front of me.

"Sasori-Danna maybe we should take her to leader yeah?" Deidara asked as he watched me stare at Hiruko's face.

"We should just kill the brat. We're the Akatsuki we cannot die; she is lying and holds false information." Hiruko's deep raspy voice called out and suddenly I was falling. Hiruko had let me go and I was falling through the air 4 feet above the ground. My back collided with the dirt ground and I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and in pain as more cracks and pops where heard. I blinked up and stared at the sky biting my lip so I wouldn't cry or whimper. I watched as Hiruko's body inched closer and his tail hailed up high as to strike and my eyes widened a bit.

He was going to kill me.

Even though as a dream this seemed realistic as shit but hey I guess that's what lucid dreams are right? When you know your dreaming? I still don't want to die even in my dreams; it'll scare the shit out of me when I wake up. I watched as in almost slow motion as Hiruko's tail seemed to come closer and closer to my face as an idea popped into my head.

"Komushi."

As I whispered the name staring up at Hiruko I watched as its entire body twitched violently as his tail stopped above my forehead. Well I didn't expect to receive a reaction like that but hey, the longer I'm alive and choose my words right the better.

"That's right. I know all about that, how you killed your only friend for the beginning of your art." I whispered once again staring up at Hiruko. The story about Komushi isn't very clear but he was Sasori's only friend who lost his arm and Sasori had crafted him a puppet arm to replace it and it's said that Komushi was messing around with Sasori's poisons and infected himself and he died. But others say that Sasori had poisoned him and in Komushi's feverish state he didn't know what he was talking about. Sasori had taken Komushi's body and with it he made his first I know a favorable amount about Sasori, him being one of my two favorite Akatsuki characters. If I can play my cards right here maybe he won't kill me and I can at least live a bit longer till I decide to wake up.

"But then he wasn't really your friend was he? Just someone who didn't completely annoy you to no end and you enjoyed his company. Am I right?" I asked my eyes half lidded as I stared up at Hiruko. The tail suddenly came flying down once again and it embedded itself deeply in the dirt and grass next to my face and the puppet leaned over me as if to threaten me. I chuckled as I glanced to the side and back at Hiruko.

"Please you're trying to scare me, kill me if you want I really don't care. I don't have a purpose in this world, but I know the question that you're silently wondering Sasori , let me tell you this once more I know how each and every one of you die, I know all of your lives from the day you were born, I know all of your childhoods, I know why all of you fled your villages I know when you all fled them I know what happens to each and every one of you and most importantly I know who the real leader of the Akatsuki is and let me tell you it's not Pein and they're lying about they're goals to all of you." I whispered once again staring at Hiruko.

"They're true plans really are evil Sasori they truly do not want world peace. They're trying to start a world war. Your art deserves to be eternal and I don't want it to die out. I wish to help you all." I whispered once more and I mentally kicked myself. What the fuck am I doing playing the sappy card? Sasori didn't move for what seemed like an eternity before he dislodged his tail and he moved away from me.

"Make sure this brat doesn't die we're going back to Base." Sasori spoke through Hiruko and a small part of me had smiled. I won this. Deidara came over to me and he kneeled down by my side to take a look at my ribs sticking out.

"So that's why you're chakra was flaring once you woke up, it was healing the wound shut un. The flesh has completely been regenerated around the protruding ribs yeah. Kakuzu is going to have to cut open your entire side and set your ribs and heal them un." Deidara murmured as he inspected my side poking at the regenerated flesh. I winced and twitched away from him as he poked it and Deidara chuckled as he stood up preparing to make his clay bird.

At least all I have to worry about at the moment now is Kakuzu bitching about me costing him money right?


	3. Holy Balls

**I'm sorry for the long waited update. Family issues are real. Enjoy! Sorry for the short lengnth i wanted to get this out rather quickly to give my readers something. Enter Itatchi at the end of this and more in the next chapter!**

Wrong. Kakuzu was the least of my worries as I clung to Deidara's clay bird my fingers sinking into the clay. Surprisingly, his bird just seemed to just be an oversized hunk of clay and it wasn't hard at all. I gulped slightly as I looked down my fingers digging deeper into the clay, we had to be about 100 feet above the ground!

"D-Deidara don't you think were a little too high up?" I asked glancing down slightly only to sink my fingers deeper into the clay bird, my fingers where so sunken into the clay that it came up over my knuckles.

"Of course not! We're barley off the ground un, don't worry about falling I can't let you die, at least not until we get back to base Sasori and Leader would have a fit yeah." Deidara called looking back a small grin on his face causing me to sweatdrop.

Oh yea.

S rank criminals who go batshit crazy over any information.

Forgot about that.

I chuckled nervously as I clutched my bag in my hand, dreams are cray cray. Deidara had gathered my discarded coat and scarf and stuffed them in the bag I held in the crook of my elbow. I gulped and looked around at the scenery below us, it was foresty filled with trees and grass but there was also clearings that seemed to occur naturally often. Where we in the land of fire?

"Hey when will we get to base? Are we in the land of fire?" I asked as I looked over the trees. I was greeted with silence and I huffed quickly regretting it flinching at my side. The silence continued for I don't even know how long I lost track of time, which isn't really hard for me to do anyways my time perception is shit and it's become even worse since I've gotten here. The scenery became the same even though we moved forward and I sighed aghgravated at the dull ache in my side and the boredness that was overwhelming, so I started humming. It didn't have a melody or any rythm to it at first just bored humming until it began to slow down to a small soft humming of a melody and wordless lyrics.

"Hold me close don't let go." Flitted barley a whisper through my lips as I ran through the song in my head and my eyes slightly widened. Oops. That's how I passed the time though however long it was, I was humming quietly watching the trees pass below us and Hiruko follow under us. I stopped my humming as Deidara's bird started to descend to the ground and I glanced around curiously.

"Get off yeah, we're close." Deidara called to me and I nodded wiggling my fingers to loosen them from the clay I'd ended up trapping them in. I bit my lip and swung my leg quickly over and I yelped as my ribs moved uncomfortably and I looked down to see the exposed rib bloody with bits of flesh, meat, and organs attached and I made a face pulling my lip up at the sight.

"Ew." I mumbled looking at my rib.

"Yeah, ew is right. Come here." Deidara spoke and I turned my head to see him standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him questionablly. Deidara reached forward and he picked me up making me squeak and jerk in his arms as he set me down on my feet on the ground. I winced at the pain in my side as Deidara set me down from my jerking motion. I stood as Deidara wrapped some sort of cloth over my eyes as a blind fold and he grabbed ahold of my shoulders pushing forward and steered me in whatever direction was correct. I'm not sure how long we walked, maybe 10 or 15 minutes in silence before we stopped walking. Deidara took his hands off my shoulders and a shiver came over my body as goose bumps grimacing as the shivers hit my wounded side. I heard Deidara sigh and i bit my bottom lip as he took ahold if my shoulders again and pushed.

"Are we here?"

Silence.

"Guys come on it's not like I know where we are."

More silence.

I pouted as we walked for another 5 minutes in silence the only sound being the scuffling on my feet and my almost ragged breathing. My interest perked up as Deidara started directing me through allot of different turns and my steps now echoed as if on tile or stone.

"Hey Is Kakuzu anywhere around yeah? We need him and we'd like to have an audience with Leader un." Deidara's raised voice called out startling me jolting my injured body making me bit my bottom lip. I mentally shrugged as I reached up and tugged the cloth above my right eye.

Pale blue skin.

Long raven hair.

Orange spiked hair.

I really should learn to think before I open my mouth.

"Holy balls you guys are beautiful."


	4. I will not glare at the Uchiha

**Yay an Update! I've been feeling my mojo coming back so expect more chapters! Maybe from my other stories as well you never know! Maybe even a new story which I probably shouldn't be doing but ugh. I've been loving me some Daryl Dixon lately.**

**Please Review! it gives me warm fuzzies **

I immediately slammed my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide, and feeling my face heat up as said 3 beautiful men turned around.

"Uh I uh, umm- I did I didn't mean- umm- that came out wrong." I stuttered as I looked at Pein, Itatchi, and Kisame. It was silent as the 3 stared at me, Pein keeping a blank face, Itatchi blinking his eyes changing to his sharingan, and Kisame who had a rather big smirk sitting on his lips. That smirk turned into a loud guffaw of laughter as he took in my appearance. I huffed immediately regretting the decision wincing as my side throbbed and I heard Deidara let out a quiet chuckle.

"We found this girl unconscious on the pathway and our talking seemed to awaken her. She new our names once seeing our faces despite the fact I was in Hiruko, we were discussing killing her but she overheard and started leaking information that nobody should no concerning myself and she states she knows how each and everyone of us die." Sasori reported to Leader and I watched as Kisame's expression turned from amused to dangerously guarded, I shifted my eyes to Itatchi's mouth and I watched as the slightest of frown lines appeared and his eyes switched into his Mangekyo. My felt my breath hitch in my throat as his shifted eyes narrowed at me and I lowered my gaze from his lips to his chin.

Damn Sharingan.

I looked over at Pein to see his ever stoic face looking at me and I casted my gaze down to his pierced nose. If my Naruto knowledge is right Nagato is using his Deva path Pein which also happens to be be Yahiko's old body. I let out a slow exhale as I shifted my eyes up towards his to meet his gaze and smiled a small smile.

"Hello Pein it's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded to him smile still in place as I met direct eye contact with Itatchi.

"It's also nice to meet you as well Itatchi." My smile widened a bit at the Uchiha, seeing him in an actual physical body was weird really, seeing all 5 of the members in bodies instead of animated on a screen was really weird but it seemed to cast the men in a whole new light anyways, all the cosplayers, fan drawings, and anime couldn't do them justice. My eyes flitted over to Kisame his eyes still glinting dangerously as I looked up into them.

"I can't forget you know can I Kisame? It's wonderful to meet you also." I told him my smile still on my face. I started to feel an odd sensation in my lower back but it felt odd like it wasn't my back. I twitched my lower back muscles as I shifted my weight on my foot taking note of Itatchi grabbing a kunai as I did.

"Whoa Uchiha chill, I'm not stupid I'd get my ass handed to me if I tried something against you all besides have you not seen my side? I don't stand a chance against anybody, hell Tobi could even beat me." I chuckled gesturing to my side. I looked up back toward the Uchiha to see he hadn't moved a bit his eyes still held his Mangekyo and I sighed. I felt that odd sensation in my lower back again but it was more forceful this time and I stumbled backwards a bit as tingles shot up from my lower to my upper back. My eyes narrowed and i turned my head to see Deidara with my tail in his hand.

Oh yea.

I have a cat tail and ears huh.

"Why didn't we get proper greetings like that un?!" Deidara asked heatedly and I chuckled at the blond.

"Aw I'm sorry Dei you're beautiful to and so is Sasori, He's always reminding me of a porcelain doll even though he's made up of wood. You did a good job by the way, which I'm sure you're aware of, just thought I'd give my praise." I teased Dei and in turn complimented Sasori. I looked over at him as he still set in Hiruko remaining silent not choosing to acknowledge the complement I sent him.

"Girl you will not look away from me."

I turned my head back around to look at Pein who had spoken and I nodded at him.

"You're right that was severely disrespectful of me I'm sorry, I tend to get distracted really easy and with Deidara tugging on my tail it didn't help much." I murmured tugging my bottom lip between my teeth as I looked up at him.

"Sasori states you claim you know how we die?" He asked looking at me and I nodded once again tugging on my lip again. This is going to decide how this all plays out, either I die or I live.

"And this information against him you have what is it?" He asked and I looked up at him again.

"I told him a somewhat important part of childhood, although I know all of your pasts I know some in more detail than others. I know the past present and future of the Akatsuki, from how it all was started until it ends." I told him looking into his Rinnegan eyes, they were actually really pretty.

"Do you now?" He asked trying to call my bluff and I nodded once again.

"Yes, I know more than the Akatsuki though I also know about some of the other ninja just not everybody, but most, the ones that would be troublesome anyway, it would be foolish to kill me." I told him now standing up straight my shy and awkward nature forgotten as I stood up straight looking straight into Yahiko's eyes.

"We can get the information out of you and dispose of you afterwords."

"Who says I'll give you the right information?" I asked quietly my eyes darting from his to Itatchi and back to him and I watched as he narrowed his eyes. "I could send you walking into your deaths instead of helping you avoid it." I whispered looking down.

I wanted to save them.

"Helping?" Pein spoke the word questioningly like he was testing the waters and I nodded looking down again as my shy and awkward nature came forth again.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want you guys to die even though you're going to one day I mean thats inevitable but none of you really deserve to die. The idea that peace can be achieved in this world is what the Akatsuki stand for right? That's what Yahiko wanted and peace sounds so much better than what the world is now. I dunno about you but I'm tired of fighting and people dying." I spoke quietly feeling the stinging behind my eyes looking up to Pein and blinking quickly before the on coming tears had any chance of shedding. Pein's eyes where wide and he remained silent and I bit my lip again looking down.

God i just fucked this up didn't I?

They're going to kill me I bet Nagato is fucking furious with me for bringing up Yahiko! God how could i be so stupid and even they don't Obito is gonna find out and report back to Madara or Zetsu's gonna find out god i shouldn't have said that I should have-

"You know about Yahiko?" Peins eyes where wide but other than that there was no other emotion on his face and I nodded solemnly as his voice snapped be out of my erratic thoughts

"My best friend died in my arms too." I whispered it quietly as images from the car crash started flashing in my head I choked down a sob.

"Who dies first?"

"Who's Tobi un?"

I looked up at Itatchi who asked who dies first and then back at Dei who asked who Tobi was.

Shit i did mention Tobi didn't I.

"Tobi is a member who replaces the first to die..." I breathed out looking at Deidara and my eyes left him to look to his side to see Sasori missing.

"Is it alright for me to say who dies first? I mean I don't wanna mess with the fates and such but I do want to save you all." I asked looking between Pein and Itatchi. " I don't even know how close it is to happening to be honest I dunno where I am in the time line and I just don't want something horrible to happen. I'd like the least amount of bloodshed to be possible."

"Time line?" Itatchi's voice came out deeper than It was in the anime by both voice actors and i looked down feeling my face heat up.

What can I say a girl loves deep voices.

Wait, he caught the time line.

Shit.

"Umm yea time line, like uhh, like time line of the universe. Yeah, time line of the universe." I answered mumbling the last bit to myself. I looked back up to Itatchi his Mangekyo and I frowned slightly.

"Itatchi...Please turn off your sharingan... We both know it's only making it worse. I'm not worth it for it to be used on." I mumbled once again looking down. I didn't get to see Itatchi's reaction as I looked over to Pein again an idea had wormed its way inside my head.

"Can you list off all the current members please?" I asked him and he paused for a second it looked like he was thinking it over before he finally nodded.

"There is myself, Itatchi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori as you can see at the moment. Then there is Konan, Kakuzu and Zetzu."

I nodded and i bit my lip again, Hidan isn't here yet, there's plenty time before Sasori's fight with his grandmother then.

"Alright, There's plenty more time before the first death; to train and get better so that member will survive. Sasori is the first to die, as the time gets closer I'll explain what happens but until then..." I bit my lip and looked up as Pein nodded. "Is Kakuzu here? I think he's the only one here besides Sasori with medical knowledge to know how to fix my side, and I'm pretty sure Sasori doesn't wanna do that." I asked then looking down at my side to see the rib sticking out of the ripped and bloody material of the tan colored sweater I had on under my maroon button coat. I looked down past my ruined sweater to my short black ruffly skirt and a pair of thick black leggings tucked into tan/cream colored thick woolly material socks that came up a tad past my ankle so that they where poking out of my thick, black, grungey looking, lazily tied boots.

"Kakuzu is out collecting a bounty at the moment however Itatchi and myself can fix up your side for you." Pein told me and I nodded furrowing my eyebrows.

"Of course the weasel knows.." I grumbled silently to myself and once again I heard that guffaw of laughter from Kisame and I looked up to see pure amusement shining in his eyes.

"How did it happen?" Kisame asked and i felt my face start to heat up.

"Uh well would you believe me if I said i had no clue? I was laying on my couch taking a nap because I was dizzy after looking at..." I trailed off my voice becoming silent as I recalled the memory, I was eating ramen watching Naruto and my TV froze on Itatchi's Sharingan. I furrowed my eyebrows again.

"Damn Sharingan." I muttered quietly as i brought my fingers to my temples to rub them, the dizzy feeling was coming back.

"Because you where looking at...?" Deidara asked trailing off and I shook my head quickly to clear it.

"An ass." I muttered glaring at the wall in front of me.

I will not glare at the Uchiha.

I will not glare at the Uchiha.

I will not glare at the Uchiha.

I will not glare at the Uchiha.

I shifted my eyes a bit to the right and they landed on Itatchi's chest and my glare intensified.

I glared at the Uchiha.


End file.
